vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Caine
Caine is the legendary father of all Kindred, based on the . He is the firstborn son of Adam and Eve, and the older brother of Abel. He was cursed with vampirism by God as punishment for murdering Abel. His current whereabouts are completely unknown. Background He was a gatherer and an agriculturist in his lifetime while his younger brother, Abel, was a hunter. Caine became jealous once God refused his offerings for Abel's, and subsequently killed him. After he killed Abel, Caine was cursed by God to become the first of the vampires: beings blessed with immense powers yet cursed with the thirst for blood, the inability to live in the sunlight, and many personal demons to overcome. Caine eventually met Lilith, a woman who claimed to be the first wife of Adam, and who also, like Caine himself, opposed God's rule. He created the Disciplines using Lilith's magic. Personality Caine was a very hard working individual, as he was an agriculturist. He loved his brother, but also envied God's and his parents' love for him. After he became the first Kindred to walk the earth, he desired a place to call home, to settle and to stop wandering. He was a very troubled individual, consumed by guilt and the pressure of his sin. He created other vampires in order to escape the loneliness. He was also capable of feeling love even as a vampire. Abilities As the first vampire, Caine is an incomprehensibly powerful individual, mastering every Discipline there is. Because he is the first of his kind, his blood is the purest one and the most potent. He also bears the Mark of Caine, a sign God put on him, that will hurt the one that dares to hurt Caine even more than the damage he would inflict on the Dark Father of the Kindred. As such, Caine is impossible to be killed by mortal (and probably immortal) hand. Influence Sightings of Caine are considered to be omens of destruction, and one of the signs of Gehenna. It is said that in the final nights, Caine would return to consume his childer. Trivia *The Cab Driver is considered by many fans to be Caine himself. ** The Driver is Kindred, as his aura is dark purple as seen with Auspex. ** He wanders in a Cab, as Caine wandered the Earth after he was cursed. ** He mentions Caine's name at the end of the game, reminding Smiling Jack that "it is the blood of Caine which makes our fate". ** His lines could be found in the 'caine' folder of the game sound directory. ** What's more, the in-game dialogue (.dlg) files, the file which contains the dialogue with the driver is named "caine.dlg" ** In their last ride during the finale, a Malkavian protagonist will be utterly terrified of him, while also being far more familiar, referring to their relation as "a father and child". External links * Caine article on the White Wolf wikia. Category:Vampires (Kindred) Category:Vampire Lore Category:Enoch residents Category:Sires Category:First Generation Category:Characters es:Cain